The Crimes of Love
by Elizabeth Elliot
Summary: Kira, a Five Star General of Balam Garden fights the suductive Seifer and other temptations. Chap. Seven is up! Muahah, sorry I haven't really been updateing, ::eyes dart around:: soo busy! O.o at least I pretend to be...
1. The Meeting

The Crimes of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, but I do own Kira and other unknown Characters. O.o  
  
"What do you mean, 'Leave to my other garden'?" asked Kira furiously. She was upset. Why would Cid ask her to pick up some kid from her old Garden? Is this some "Your not good enough anymore" thing where he banishes you and hopes you'll forget? I mean, I KID! C'mon! It was a lousy KID! "That's an order!" Replied Cid. "I thought I was through with taking orders a long time ago when I became a 5 star General." Said Kira. "You are still taking orders from me, plus this is no ordinary kid. Now be on your way." Kira sighed as she left Cids office and into the elevator. Cid was her friend. She knew he could trust her, and he could trust him. There wasn't one thing she didn't feel she couldn't tell him. But right now, Kira felt Cid wasn't telling her everything.  
  
She finally reached her old garden, taking her normal troops of 8, lined up, awaiting any orders she might have. They where dressed in they're uniforms, and Kira in her General uniform, attracting much attention from the kids in the hall. She was, after all, just a kid herself. No one dared tell her that, because she was indeed powerful, and the youngest and best general that ever lived. She marched into a classroom where class was being held, it abruptidly stopped as she came in.  
  
"Why KIRA! IS THAT YOU?! MY it's been so long! And you've grown up to be a mighty fine lady indeed!" It was her old teacher, Mrs. Conoly. And what a mighty fine lady she was indeed. She was very beautiful with an air of pride around her with her head held high. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. By the looks of things, you would've thought she was perfectly normal, but there was something about her that made her special, and beautiful. Maybe it was the way her hair tumbled down her back in waves of curls when it was down, or maybe it was the way her eyes glowed in warmth with her friends, and threw daggers when angered, but she was very special, and she knew it.  
  
"Good day, Mrs. Conoly. I'm looking for-" when the teacher burst out: "You have GOT to see this little girl, Faith! Faith! Show her-" "Mrs. Conoly, I am a busy woman, I can't be delayed. Now, 'Faith' can't show me anything, because Faith has to come with me." "She's a GUN BLADE specialist, you know!" said Mrs.Conoly to Kiras back as she marched out of the classroom with Faith at her side.  
  
"Kira?!" She heard a voice at her back, she turned as she saw who she recognized to be one of her old friend, and where there was one, there were more, and sure enough, what used to be her best friends of those days where crowding around her. "Good God, man! Kira! It's been so long! What's up, buddy? It's me, Janice, remember?" She said. Kira looked down at Janice with an air of dignity and said "I don't know anyone with the name of Janice." She paused, glanced at Janice and said "By the looks of things, I really don't want to" and with that, the plan was to walk away, but there came a sudden burst of the door and in came crashing Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie.  
  
"Hey, Kira!" Selphie squeaked "Yo! What's up, General?" Zell said "Kira" said Squall with urgency, "Cid sent us to tell you, Seifer was spotted halfway here, and we had to take the long way around. By the looks of things, he's taken over a small town." "A small town? Damn it! The second I leave." said Kira "Could you guys take Faith while I handle Seifer?" Squall snorted "No, Cid just told us to tell you, I've worked damn hard, Kira, and unlike you, I have a life, I am gonna go get a hard won vacation."  
  
Kira forgot about her old friends as they stood in back of her, mouths open until Janice said, "Um, Kira, we could do it, I mean, well, maybe after that we could catch up and. and." "Damn it," said Kira "Listen, Janice, I wouldn't trust you with my life, let alone some kid. This is my mission, weather I like it or not, and no, I have no ambition to even look at you."  
  
With that she walked to the closest soldier to her and ordered to give message to Cid, note, "What the fuck am I supposed to do now" as she wouldn't even trust the soldier with the kid. She didn't even trust the soldier alone, so sent another one with him. While Kira was giving orders to the soldiers, Zell turned to her friends, winked at her and said "Don't worry, she's not always like that, the attitude just comes with the uniform, ya know?"  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, and Zell where getting ready to leave when Kira said "Wait a minute, you guys aren't going anywhere, you're waiting with me until that soldier comes back. Only a few minutes past, and it was raining when the second soldier Kira had sent came back with a note from Seifer. "Seifer killed Johnson, General, he killed him!" 


	2. The Test

The Crimes of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, but I down own Kira, O.o and. Janice?  
  
Kira sighed, "That's why you go AROUND, you FOOL!" She turned to Squall "I don't give a damn about your stupid ass vacation, you're going to take Faith, and I'm taking my gun blade to deal with Seifer." "He's not worth it" Squall sang "I know, I'm just going to kick his ass, then put him to sleep." Said Kira and she stormed through the doors. She had never talked to Seifer, even SEEN him. She didn't have to, either. She didn't care what he looked like; she just wanted him locked up. She may be a general, but there was one mistake about her that she didn't overcome in training, and that no know knew: She still had feelings. She refused to leave the body of the soldier there, or even his remains, and Seifer was going to pay for what he did.  
  
The city, to Kiras surprise, was desolate. It was raining, and the dark rain clouds clouded the city along with smoke and ashes from the burnt down houses, in a clearing lay the soldier, right out in the open. She walked over to the soldier, bent down, felt his pulse and sighed.  
  
'Trust a soldier to run at the first sign of trouble. Damn soldier didn't even check the pulse before he ran, this soldier is still alive.'  
  
And there was a sudden movement behind her; she slowly turned around to see a tall handsome man with blonde hair and green eyes, his hair smoothed back with a sneer on his face. 'This' she thought 'Is Seifer'.  
  
"What's the matter, General? Scared? Shocked? Tell me your feelings." Said Seifer  
  
Kira stood "I am a general, I am made without feelings. You must be Seifer."  
  
"Yes, Yes I am, and now, now, General, surely you MUST have SOME feelings? I mean, you came to rescue your soldier."  
  
"I came to fight you." Kira claimed  
  
"And here I am" Seifer claimed, spreading his are wide open in invite, and the two drew their swords.  
  
"DADDY!!!" screamed Faith as she shot into Cids arms  
  
"Hey, you! Safe trip, I trust? Kira was good to you, no?"  
  
"Erm." claimed Faith and Cid understood as Squall walked in sitting down and putting his muddy feet up on the desk.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Squall.  
  
"Yes, well. Faith, would you be a dear and go out to the Pod and wait for me? Thank you."  
  
He shut the door as Faith trotted out of the office. Cid sat down  
  
"Explain"  
  
Squall sighed and told him everything that happened, Cid smiled and nodded as Squall asked, "What's up? I was pissed!"  
  
"Well, it was merely a test for Kira. Many people would charge out of her way as a child because she was the daughter of, well, any ways, that made her life much more easier. I've been thinking a lot lately about Kira and if this ultimate power she pretends is true, first test, was her tactics. She sent soldier, whom you claimed dead, then she sent you guys and she didn't fall apart." He paused and smiled. "Then, the Seifer thing was true, actually, that was the next test. Strength. If her power IS true, then she should be here." he looked at his watch "Now" and as he said that, Xu came bursting into his office  
  
"Kira is here with Seifer, Sir. He's a wreck!" Cid smiled, clearly happy that his General was indeed true as he opened the door for Squall and fallowed him out. 


	3. The Tortureing

The Crimes of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 ^,^  
  
They where in a darkened room, Seifer slowly awakened and looked around, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the torture room of Balam Garden." Said a feminine voice from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"I don't remember this room," he said looking around  
  
"They put it in here for my use. This is my favorite room."  
  
There was a sudden loud noise, sort of like a snap, or a crack of a whip, suddenly, a long wire-like rope shot out from the darkness, spun around Seifers' neck, and pulled him into the darkness.  
  
There was a loud "clunk" and an overhead light turned on above him. Right in front of him, inches away from his face, was the lovely face of the General. With another flick of the whip, the wire unwound from his neck and fell to the floor. Kira backed up a few paces as she said, "You could just tell me the reason why you destroyed a whole town, or I'll have to do what this room was made for: Torturing." She grinned.  
  
Seifer laughed "Go ahead, I like it rough!"  
  
"Good" she said, "So do I."  
  
And with another flick of the whip, she brought it down hard onto Seifers thighs, he screamed, and then turned it into a laugh. It just made Kira more determined as she flicked the whip to the back of his neck. She continued to slash him here and there with the whip until he was 4 times bloodier than the time she brought him there.  
  
When he still wouldn't say anything, she took out a steel bar and started beating him with it, but still, nothing. She was getting very angry as she raised her hand to the sky and brought it down as lightning came from the ceiling and electrocuted him. She kept it there for some time when finally she made a swift movement with her hand and the lightning disappeared. Seifer was scorched, but still nothing.  
  
Kira sighed. Nothing seemed to be helping. She sat in a chair for some time, thinking. There was only one other way, 'No' Kira thought, 'No, No, No, No, No!'  
  
"No!" she heard herself murmur.  
  
She sighed again and finally stood up. She slyly walked toward Seifer, hips swaying seductively as she said,  
  
"There is only one other means of torture"  
  
She sat astride his lap, one hand around his neck, the other coursing through his hair. Seifer groaned  
  
"No" he said.  
  
She laughed against his ear and jerked his head back by his hair and whispered aggressively "Tell me."  
  
Cid walked to the torture room. It was impossible to see anything or even hear anything, but Cid didn't care, 'As long as she gets SOMETHING' he thought. Finally the door opened to reveal a rather disheveled Kira, looking a bit angry, but flushed with her victory. Behind her, in the middle of the room was Seifer on the chair with his head down, all bloodied up.  
  
"Wow" Cid said, "You did some job on him, Kira"  
  
"Why, thank you! May I please speak to you in your office, Cid?"  
  
"Course"  
  
As the door shut behind her, Kira spoke, "There's another one."  
  
"Won't you please sit down?"  
  
"No, I have other things to attend to."  
  
"HA! Other things to attend to like what? After this is your time off!"  
  
Kira grinned, "That's right, and I'm a bit busy!"  
  
"Another WHAT?" asked Cid  
  
"Another Sorceress."  
  
"And Seifer is."  
  
"Taking over the World for her gaining town by little bitty town."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"Indeed, but the new Sorceress is said to be a little dim."  
  
"Then this should be easy!"  
  
"Erm, not exactly. she has many strong people on her side, strong AND bright, so."  
  
"We have Seifer, she shall attack immediately."  
  
"Erm, well, we don't HAVE Seifer to WORK for us, and. the Sorceress will. will. Surely get more on her side if she finds out what Seifer did, and she'll be more, well, picky about who she chooses so she'll surely get strong people, we can't just barge in there all guns blazing."  
  
Cid paused and thought for a moment  
  
"Hmm. your right. Kira, you are now assigned to this assignment! I'll let you stay with Seifer since you've done so well with him."  
  
"But."  
  
"Yes, and you still have your time off right now, go and do whatever you need to do."  
  
Kira cursed as she left Cids office. 'Damn me and my feelings' she thought, 'I can't believe I backed him up!' Truth is, Kira had actually taken a liking to this evil Seifer, and for some reason, she didn't was to see him lose his job, 'Whom will I have for an almighty Enemy?' she thought. 


	4. The Confronting

The Crimes of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF8. ^,^ I own Kira, though! Hm. Could you R&R? It isn't my FIRST fan fic, not the first I WRITE, but it is on Fan Fiction. Net.  
  
"Yo, Miss K!"Brain came in with his Buster Sword  
  
"YO! MISS.K!"  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!" Kira shouted from under the Humvey.  
  
"Lookin' mighty fine, Miss.K," he said as he stopped before her on the floor, looking down at her legs which where the only things visible of her. Kira wheeled herself out form under the car to look at Brain and she laughed,  
  
"I could say the same for you, Brian, where are you off to?"  
  
Brain, who was dressed all in a nice black suit, said, "I'm off ta find a job! I won't be needing this, since I'm leavin', and I heard you did some repairing for the swords, and I thought maybe for the next kid who needs it- "  
  
"Brian," Kira interrupted "You may be leaving, but you can still keep your sword. Plus, we already have a lot of swords. Tell ya what, I'm going to fix this baby up, and you'll pick it up in Monday."  
  
"Man, ya mean it, Miss.K?!" Asked Brian eagerly.  
  
Kira nodded  
  
"Gee! Thanx!"  
  
"Any time."  
  
Kira walked over to the stove and put the sword on it. She looked at the sword and picked it up, turning it, just looking at it remembering old memories from the sword. It may have been Brains sword, and Brian may have just been a simple soldier, but Kira got to know her soldiers, she knew every one of their names, she looked at every one of them during training, and she remembered Brains unique style of fighting. Kira sighed, 'Brian could've been a great attorney general one day,' Kira smirked, 'Yessiree, it too bad he was actually smart enough to actually get an education and look for a job instead of the dead beats we have here.'  
  
Kira was so busy thinking; she didn't hear the door open, let alone the shuffles of feet. What she did notice, however, was the sly hand that where wrapping around her waist from back and moving down. Kira gasped and turned around, she was so angry when she saw it was Seifer with a black eye, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"WHO LET YOU OUT?!" she demanded  
  
"They let me out because I was a good boy!" he said  
  
"Yeah, right, over my dead body will they let you out, I'm going to discuss this with the Headmaster!" Kira turned, but Seifer grabbed her wrist  
  
"Now now, I've been a good boy, plus, you're off duty!"  
  
"Get your hands off me!"  
  
"Aw, what about yesterday?"  
  
"What do you MEAN yesterday? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
Kira was angry, and she had every right to be. They HADN'T done anything. Kira was a pro at her job, and she never let it go to far.  
  
"Yeah, but we can today," Seifer whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
"I am a 5 star General and YOU are MY BIGGEST ENEMY!"  
  
"YOU are only a KID who's MY AGE!"  
  
Kira gasped. Only once had someone called her that, and that person regretted it to his dyeing day. Seifer soon felt the palm of her hand collide with his left cheek as he fell back onto the humvey and soon felt another punch into his black eye. Soon she was on top of him punching him where ever she could find, kicking and then she reached for a sword when he kicked her off of him.  
  
He stood up, walked dangerously towards her as he said "Your going to pay for that, general" and pushed her up against the wall. He bent his head down to kiss her when he heard some shouts:  
  
"C'mon! It was over here!"  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"Some shouting and some crashes!"  
  
It was very distant, but they where coming closer. Seifer looked their way and, once again, soon felt the knuckles of Kiras hand punch into his eye, he scream and fell backwards, Kira moved off the wall, so when they came, she wouldn't look vulnerable in any way, and sure enough, in scrambled Zell, Squall, and Irvine fallowed by Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa.  
  
They soon crashed to a stop when they saw Seifer curled on the floor, holding his eye and Kira towering above him, legs parted, hands clutched.  
  
"Good God, girl! What did you do?!"  
  
"Nothing, get this miserable lout out of my sight!" she said as she spit on him  
  
"YOU get him out! We have free day!" said Zell  
  
Kira growled as she kicked and rolled Seifer out the door and closed it.  
  
"DAMN, Kira!" said Zell  
  
"Way ta go!" said Selphie  
  
"Whatever" said Kira, "So, what're you guys doin' today?"  
  
"'you guys'?" asked Zell "Whatdoya MEAN 'YOU guys'? You're coming with us!"  
  
"No, I can't, I'm busy today!"  
  
"Kira, it's free day, loosen up!"  
  
"Yeah, Kira" challenged Squall sarcastically. Kira threw a glare towards Squall and asked, "So what are WE doing today?"  
  
"PARTY!" Selphie threw her hands up and giggled  
  
"There's a club down in Deling City, you could come if you want." Said Quistis  
  
Kira laughed, "Sure, why not?" 


	5. The Saveing

The Crimes Of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. Erm, Tee-Hee! I've been looking in on my Fan Fic and I don't really like the way it comes out in whole huge paragraphs and I don't think you guys like that very much soo. "Click" ^,^ R&R!  
  
Kira stormed into Cids office. Faith was so startled, she accidentally broke the arm of the doll she was playing with, Cid was neiling next to her, talking and when Kira burst in, his head jerked up.  
  
"Why the Hell did you-" she stopped when she saw Faith and Faith burst into tears holding her dolls arm.  
  
Kira sighed, walked over to Faith, took the doll in her hand and the arm in the same, held her other arm up to the dolls broken shoulder, there was some blue glowing and the arm snapped back on. Faith giggled and clapped and Cid stood up.  
  
He bent over Faith and said, "Faith, sweetie, could you give daddy a minute? Thank you."  
  
As Faith trotted out with her doll she smiled and giggled clapping her hands and bouncing up and down to the beat looking up at Kira who was standing by then.  
  
"Why the Hell did you let Seifer go?!" Kira continued in a hushed but timid voice.  
  
"Well, his behavior had improved and we are going along how we planned, remember? The new sorceress will get suspicious if her main man disappears for too long."  
  
Kira blinked.  
  
After a minute Cid said "And I'm assigning you to discipline him whenever he gets out of hand." Cid continued  
  
Kira was furious, "What?! Why me?! Can't you assign anyone else?!"  
  
"No, you're the only one who can handle him." Said Cid calmly.  
  
Kira was angry, 'But Why?' she asked herself. 'Why am I angry?' She stood leaning on the rail in front of Balams lovely water fountains. Kira had always loved those fountains, and many times had she stood at those fountains, letting her tears fall into the water.  
  
"Hey, lover" she heard a whisper next to her ear and felt the muscular arms of a man with a white trench coat wrap around her waist.  
  
She gasped, turned around and was even angrier, "How DARE you confront me like this in front of everyone!" She timidly whispered while pushing him away from her, "YOUR NOT MY LOVER!!"  
  
"Hm, well, your mine." He said as his kissed the side of her neck and walked off.  
  
She was soo.. Soo. well, she had a huge mixture of feelings. She sighed, 'It's only work, that's all it is. Work. I'll do my job, discipline him when he's bad, just, do my job! It's only work, and I'm DAMN good at my job!' she thought with another sigh and regained her composure  
  
"It's only my work, nothing more." She murmured a soldier came running up to Kira,  
  
"General Kira!" He stood at attention giving the salute  
  
"At ease soldier, breathe. What is it?"  
  
"A monster somehow got into Timber! It's already killed a few people, Ma'am"  
  
Kira cocked an eyebrow "It's General, thank you. I don't believe that's my job, isn't it the soldiers who are supposed to be battling this thing? I mean, surly I shouldn't get involved-"  
  
"We alone cannot take it, Ma-General!"  
  
Kira sighed, "Very Well, then."  
  
"A little mad, are you, General?" It was Attorney General Felix  
  
Kira sighed, "Yes, Felix, if I'm very much mistaken, these horrible mistakes you call soldiers SHOULD be able to take on a town monster WITHOUT the help of the attorney General? Never the less an Attorney General."  
  
"Well, what can I say, General? You ARE very much stronger than ME."  
  
Kira was pissed, how she usually was when with Felix. He was 30 years old when Kira was 17; Felix doubted the fact that a 17 year old could beat HIM at the title of Five Star General.  
  
"Fine." Kira said as she marched off to fight this big monster.  
  
It was huge. Kira had fought more like this, but she was damn right sure this monster could get in the town just by coincidence. Someone let it in. It was surely the work of the Sorceress. A few thunder spells will kill it, and not much more than Quaizcot, but after she did that the monster still didn't die. She sighed and decided to do it one more time when suddenly the monster made an unexpected Over Drive, but somehow it wasn't that that knocked Kira to the floor.  
  
She looked up, and stranding before her was the back of a man wearing a white trench coat and holding a sword. She was angry, once again. She looked around, to see if anyone saw this, but, no, of course, the whole army fled for their lives as soon as the General came to save the day, and now Seifer was taking a beating for her.  
  
After the overdrive was finished, Seifer took the monster out easily with 2 swipes of his sword, and suddenly doubled over with pain in his stomach. Seifer looked up, holding his stomach and wincing expecting Kira to rush over and aid him, but all she did was stand up and kneed him in the stomach, which made him fall over on the floor.  
  
"Jerk" she murmured on her way out.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Seifer called back to her fallowing her out. 


	6. The Dateing

The Crimes of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF8, ::yawn:: O.o now. where was I?  
  
Kira was in the Secret Area, leaning on the rail, just, thinking about what happened today. No one else was there aside from her. 'He was just trying to help. I guess I shouldn't've gotten all mad like that. I mean, I was just fine on my own, he was almost dead, anyways. but he thought he was helping. It was nice of him. He might be good to have around when in trouble.'  
  
Once again, she felt those familiar hands wrap around her waist to the front, but they didn't move down, they just stayed there on her stomach, lingering with his head on her left shoulder.  
  
She sighed and turned around, "You shouldn't be doing this." She said  
  
"I want to, and I am." He said  
  
There was a long pause, when Kira finally looked up into his face and said, "Listen, I guess I wanted to. thank you for what you did out there today. Even though I didn't need it, the monster was almost dead anyways, but I know you were trying to help, soo. well, thank you."  
  
Seifer smiled and bent his head down to softly touch his lips to hers, she sighed as he did so, but she let him. When he finally lifted his head, he smiled and said, "Why, Miss General, that's mighty fine of you, and I'm mighty glad to help."  
  
She laughed, wrapped her arms around is neck and brought his head down to hers again, this time in a deeper kiss.  
  
Squall burst into Cids office. Cid was sitting at his desk, glasses off, rubbing his eyes. He looked really stressed out as Squall said, "Um, we missed it, didn't we?"  
  
Cid sighed  
  
"We were in Deling! We tried to make it back as soon as possible,"  
  
"Forget it, General K and Seifer took care of it."  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Yup. He's working for the Garden now, Under cover for that new Sorceress."  
  
"How do you know that he's still working for the Sorceress and undercover for here?"  
  
"Impossible, we don't tell him anything, no one tells him anything."  
  
"What about Kira?"  
  
"Are you crazy? Kira hates him! She didn't even want to be paired up with him! She was the only person for the job, anyways."  
  
There was a pause, and then Cid sighed, "Fine, then. Seifer will be released from the job as of today."  
  
Kira lay, hours after that kiss in Seifers arms, Seifer giving her more kisses on her neck and shoulder. "Your so bad!"  
  
"Yes, but you like that."  
  
"I shouldn't've slept with you."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
He whispered in her ear "And I love you."  
  
Weeks passed when Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, and Kira where just hanging, talking about stuff, when Kira stood up.  
  
"Where you goin'?" asked Zell  
  
"Out" said Kira  
  
"But-But we're going to that party, remember?!" Asked Selphie.  
  
"Where are you going? Your not even working today!" said Zell  
  
"So?"  
  
"So your gonna hang with us, I mean, where the Hell are you going?"  
  
"out"  
  
"I think she has a boyfriend!" said Selphie  
  
"We're your best friends, Kira! Tell us!" said Rinoa  
  
Kira sighed, "I'm going out to meet Seifer."  
  
"He's out of the Garden, Kira. He's fired, what the fuck are you doing?" said Squall  
  
"WTF?! YOU'RE GOING WITH SEIFER?!"  
  
Kira sighed, but a smile touched her lips as she picked up her bad and said "Keep your friends close, keep your enemy's even closer." She said  
  
"Oohh. so you're getting inside information?" said Zell  
  
"I thought you were off duty." Said Squall  
  
"I have two schedules, choose your pick, you decide which is right.  
  
"Soo. my house isn't too far from here." He said  
  
"So I noticed," She said taking a sip of wine, "Mind telling me why that is?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could just, you know, drive over and see if my dogs doing alright, if you know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't because you don't have a dog. Plus, what makes you think I'll so willingly drop into your bed when you tell me to? I'll do whatever I want!" she snapped  
  
He grinned devilishly and was about to say a snide remark when a familiar group of girls stopped in front of their table.  
  
"Kira? Why, what are you doing here?!" it was Janice and she was looking at Seifer.  
  
"Um. Hi, Janice. Just. I mean, nothing. this is." said Kira  
  
"Zach." Said Seifer  
  
"Zach." Repeated Kira.  
  
A strange look of realization came to Janice's face as she continued to stare at Seifer  
  
"Oh!" she said, "Well, then. um, ok." as she turned and left, fallowed by the group of girls.  
  
Seifer leaned over the table, "You know those girls?"  
  
"Erm, yeah, they're, well, they were my old friends from my old Garden. Why?"  
  
"They work for the Sorceress." He replied  
  
Squall kicked open the door of Cids office.  
  
"Careful, now! You'll have to pay for that out of your own money!" he said  
  
"Since when did Kira get two schedules? I want two schedules! And what the fuck is she doing with Seifer?!" Squall said.  
  
Cid dropped the pieces of a model car he was trying to make as he said "Oh.. Yeah, um, that. it's an. it. it's a secret mission. Yeah, totally confidential, none of your business, just. just. ::cough:: don't you have a free day today?"  
  
"Oh." Squall said, then pouted, "I want two schedules. Why don't I get a secret mission?"  
  
"Um, Kira is a General, Squall. you want two missions? Fine! Consider yourself on duty! The library has some new books-"  
  
"Erm, I mean, hey! I have. have a free day today!" he said as he turned on his heel and walked out.  
  
Cid sighed and took off his glasses once again to rub his eyes. 


	7. The Attack

The Crimes of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this game. I promise It's getting better.  
  
The door slammed behind Kira as she walked in. "Have a seat." Said Cid as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk while taking one himself. Kira, politely puzzled sat down.  
  
"Squall came in yesterday." He looked up into Kiras eyes "He suspects something."  
  
"Well, duh! You prolly sweated and pulled your ear while you lied to him!" she said  
  
"He was very suspicious when he came in."  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." She burst out.  
  
Cid blinked, then sighed, "I told Quall you where on a secret mission. You haven't been on one for a while, what with Seifer and all. mabe it's time for you to go on one."  
  
"What?" Kira blinked  
  
"I'm sending you away." He said  
  
"WHAT?! You can't do that! I'm a general! The best damn general you have! You can't just send me away-" she didn't get to finish. At that time a soldier burst into the office screaming, "THE GARDEN IS UNDER ATTACK!!! THE GARDENS UNDER ATTACK!! RUN!!" And with that he ran out of the office again. Kira walked out the door.  
  
"Milady Sorceress, Seifer has been seeing the General." Janice bowed to the dim Sorceress  
  
"Rise." She said, "And Seifer, what have you to say?"  
  
"Milady, I wished to help you. For a while I've been trying to gather information."  
  
"And what do you have?"  
  
"Nothing, Milady. She's been very cautious."  
  
"But without some sort of disguise?"  
  
"Only my eye color. She thinks my name is Zach."  
  
"Very well, be gone and try harder to gather more information. My soldiers are there right now."  
  
Cid stood before the Main entrance of the Garden, watching the chaos, looking for someone, for a very small light completed and weak someone who was very special to him. He burst into the nursery where Lynda was hugging tightly to her 2 other kids  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" he scream  
  
Lynda was crying hysterically "They took her! They took her I could do nothing!" with that she bust out in irritating sobs.  
  
Cid cursed her to Hell and ran out. He now stood before a quiet Garden, people lying everywhere, either drenched in blood, or crouched over a person drenched in blood. Soon Kira came in sight, Cid was glad to see her, but he took a good look at her. She was dragging a bloodied up leg, scorched marks everywhere where she had been burned, and worst of all, there was blood flowing from her side, where no doubted, they cut her.  
  
Seifer cursed. He didn't want to. If fact, he wished he hadn't. The fact that he did gave a pang to him, made him wither with guilt and hurt. He was ready to die. He wanted to kill himself at the moment. But no one could ever know. he curled up on his bed, and soon cried himself to sleep.  
  
"Kira" the deep melancholy voice said.  
  
Kira turned, anger clouding her face, but then she saw who it was, her first reaction was happy, her face lit up "Seifer!" then curiosity clouded her face "What are you doing-" then fear as he raised his blade up high, the worst part was the hurt in her eyes when he did it. The hurt, the betrayal, the anger right before he slit open her side, and she fell to the ground. He bent down, took a ring from his finger, and placed it on hers, then whispered in her ear "The love you gave me, was sweet, non the less, but our own affair was a bitter mess. You gave me your love, which I gladly returned, and I gave you my dignity, far better earned. Now give me peace, as I will give you." With that, he raised the sword high above her long swan-like neck, and was ready to bring it down when  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
He looked up; sword paused right above her neck making a small gash.  
  
"Let's go! We got what we wanted!"  
  
He looked down, whispered yet again in her ear "Till we meet again, love." And ran off.  
  
Kira woke up, very much aware of the pang in her side, yet very much aware how the pang paled to significance with a deeper much much more deeper pang in her heart. She felt a ring on her finger, and hated the feeling, yet loved it. She didn't know what to do. she was so confused, yet to infuriated.  
  
Kira lay in the hospital bed, tossing and turning, the same visions going over and over in her head.  
  
"Kira"  
  
::turns:: "Oh, Seifer!.. Wait. what are you doing. why do you have your. NO!"  
  
Next was the soft blowing in her ear: "The love you gave me, was sweet, non the less, but our own affair was a bitter mess. You gave me your love, which I gladly returned, and I gave you my dignity, far better earned. Now give me peace, as I will give you."  
  
Then the pang, she cursed, she was angry, She should've known, she curled up in the Hospital bed, crying in her sleep.  
  
Then in the hospital.  
  
"She was lucky, Cid."  
  
"It depends what you mean by lucky."  
  
"She was lucky that she lived, she was lucky he cut her on the side and it went no where near the baby. It's a merical. The child she's carrying was supposed to be brought into the World, I'll be damned."  
  
"You call that lucky?"  
  
"Why, yes.." He droned on.  
  
"Kira, Kira, wake up!" it was a far away voice at first, but she felt someone shaking a panged shoulder  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Kira, you've slept enough! It's time for your next mission."  
  
Kira bolted up "I do your bidding, Sir Cid."  
  
"They took Faith! It's your job to get her back! PLEASE, Kira!" 


	8. The Battle

The Crimes of Love  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own FF8. Well, my good fan fic readers, It seems as though your author is losing quite a bit interest in this story. -.- I should just finish it and move on with my Sailor Moon Fan Fic that's not up yet.  
  
"::Cough::General? General, please have some tea, you look as though you need it."  
  
A young male voice interrupted her thoughts as she saw a teacup flash before her eyes; she blinked once then said, "Soldier, what the Hell do you think this is? A tea party? Put that away and I don't want to see it again. We're on a mission, and a damn important one, too! Straighten up! And who are you to judge how I look? Mind your own business, soldier, it'll get you in trouble!" Scolded Kira. She was pissed off, and had a good reason to be! The love of her life just cut her side open and burned the crap out of her!  
  
(Authors Note: O.o please don't be mad at me, but I'm going to have to do some really stupid things to Kira in order to get this to go the right way. -.-; and I'm sure your going to call Kira stupid, too .)  
  
Cid was in his office, worried. Kira was like his daughter, and while he didn't want anything to happen to his own daughter, he was also worried about Kira, and Kira herself was going to have a baby! Cid knew Kira wasn't brought up like normal Generals and soldiers, unlike them she actually had feelings, 'that's what prolly makes her so good at what she does!' said Cid as he plopped down onto his desk.  
  
Kira stepped out of the Jeep and looked around,  
  
"Get the attorney general out here. Have them storm the place. I don't want anyone escaping. Every entrance and exit will be blocked by the help of our people inside there, and the help of you. Good luck, boys, and I don't want any of our enemies to survive when we're through with them. I'll get the girl, as it's my duty."  
  
The soldiers raided the place, guns firing everywhere; screams and wails could be heard in every direction. Kira smiled as she slid through an entrance guarded by 5 of her soldiers as she made her way up the steps and into the top floor, where in the middle of the room she saw Faith, sitting there crying. Kira sighed as she came into the room when suddenly a voice off to the side was heard,  
  
"General! I thought I'd be seeing you soon, and how lovely it is to meet you at last." It was the Sorceress.  
  
Kira looked down to Faith "C'mon, Faith." She said quietly "We're getting out of here."  
  
"I think not!" said the Sorceress standing up, laughing as she raised her arms high into the sky and dark clouds surrounding them "I think your going to be here for a very long-" but she didn't finish, for at that moment, the Sorceress was hit in the head by the handle of a gun blade, and was hit by someone with a white trench coat. Kira looked up as she saw Seifer standing before the Sorceress, gun blade handle dripping in blood. He looked up at Kira,  
  
"Go, now." He said as Kira took Faith and ran out of the place. 


End file.
